okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mogeko
Mogeko (モゲコ) are creatures that make up part of the main antagonists of Mogeko Castle. They are perverted animals that chase after Yonaka. Appearance They look like an innocent cat-like creature, with two closed eyes, two white blush marks, a pinkish mouth, two kitty-like ears with some fur on top, and a small body. Personality Each one is slightly different (some are locked up because of this), but the majority of them are very perverted, have countless books of pornographic content, (the player can press the enter key on most bookshelves and a text box will appear saying "Got porn!") have an unusual obsession for high school girls, and lastly, have a disgusting obsession for prosciutto. Even though they are restless in their attempt to rape the player, they are found to be very easy to kill. Sometimes, the player can interact with a Mogeko and they may say "Yummy prosciutto! Praise to be prosciutto!" and they will have the option or taking it away or not. Should the player take it away, the Mogeko will start bawling, saying "Why did you do that?! Give it baaa-ACKKK!" and their sprite will show that it's crying. The Mogekos' not always get along, some going to the extent of murdering each other. Although they are very lewd, they are in fact quite childish and pathetic, almost resembling a spoiled brat. Some Mogekos' differ, as some are the "Mad Mogekos" that can be found at some points of the game, or the zombie Mogekos, or the Trumpet Mogekos. It is shown that not all Mogekos are out to get the player, but they are still indecent. They seem to be very prone to hay fever, some saying that someone they knew died from it or something of the sorts. Some Mogekos are shown to be suicidal and very soulless, as some Mogekos that can be encountered will say "Do we only live to die?" or "If I had known I'd be sad everyday, I wouldn't have wished to be born." Not all of them are the same, but they mostly have at least one thing in common, whether it may be high school girls or prosciutto. Background Appearances In Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, the player will sometimes encounter a chest that will have a Mogeko pop out briefly before returning inside the chest. In The Gray Garden, they appear as clerks in the Gray Village. They also appear as wandering merchants and healers. They also make a cameo as a demon underling to Ivlis, to which the player can battle them. Relationships Mogeko Series Cast * Other Characters * Trivia * "Moge" in Japanese means "to grope", hence why they are indecent and lewd. While "Ko" in Japanese would mean "child" which would roughly translate "Mogeko" to "To grope children". * Mogeko is a fusion of two words: Moggy (Catin English) and Neko (Cat in Japanese) * Mogeko's portrait, along with Moge-ko's, in Funamusea's CHARACTER section is hidden. In order to access it, click on Nataka Kurokawa's portrait (0001), and click 戻 (戻 meaning "return"). Upon leading to Moge-ko's portrait (0000-2), click 戻 once more. This will lead to Mogeko's portrait (0000). Quotes * "Praise be to prosciutto!" - What they say for the majority of the game. * "Mogege! Pant, pant... ♥︎" (Bonus Room) Gallery Moge ExecutionMogeko.png|''An Execution Mogeko'' Moge HeadlessMogeko.png|''A Headless Mogeko'' Moge MadMogeko.png|''A Mad Mogeko'' Moge Mofuko.png|''A Mofuko'' Moge BlancfluffMogeparasite.png|''A Blancfluff Mogeparasite'' Moge Mogekoel.png|''A Mogekoel'' Moge MogekoLarva.png|''A Mogeko Larva'' Moge ServedMogeko.png|''A Served Mogeko (seen in the Bonus Room)'' Moge SleepingMogeko.png|''A Sleeping Mogeko'' Moge TrumpetMogeko.png|''A Trumpet Mogeko'' Moge ZombieMogeko.png|''A Zombie Mogeko'' Moge FacelessMogeko.png|''A Faceless Mogeko (can be seen during the beginning events of the game)'' Battler FlameDemonD.png|''A Mogeko Flame Demon battler seen in The Gray Garden'' Battler FlameDemonC.png|''Another Mogeko Flame Demon battler seen in The Gray Garden'' Battler FlameDemon(9).png|''A full Mogeko Flame Demon battler'' References Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Characters Category:Mogeko Series Category:Animal/Other